Feathered
by littlemissmuffit
Summary: A Supernatural twist on Disney's Tangled: Azazel had hide Castiel in a enchanted tower for years using the power of his wings to take control of Hell. Castiel is unaware and only dreams of seeing the stars that appear every year on his birthday. With the help of a broken, yet brave and unique hunter named Dean, Castiel may soon get his wish and a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there lovely readers. This is my first Supernatural fanfiction as well as my first muti-chapter fic, so please forgive me if I make any mistake. I am doing my best to stay in character and avoid plot bunnies. This idea came to me while watching tangled after finally finishing Season 4 and falling in love with Cas. Yes this is a Destiel story so if you do not like that you may want to find another story. I am combining several elements of the classic telling of Rapunzel as well. This fic will be updated every Tuesday. I hope you enjoy Feathered! :)**

**Notes: The parts in Italic is Dean's narration of the story. I wanted to match the way Flynn dose a narration in the first scene. This fic has also not been read by a Beta (If anyone would like to be my Beta please let me know, I need a good one :D) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of supernatural sadly, I can't have them for my birthday either. Oh well... enjoy! **

* * *

_This is the story of how I died… Wait! Don't leave just yet, this is really a happy story and it's not really mind. This is the story of one really kick ass angel…Once upon a time there was a kingdom divided into the land of humans, demons and angels. For a while the kingdoms managed to live peacefully together until the demons tried to rise up and take control of the humans for you see demons thought they were better than the humans. The high Archangels put a stop to it but not without paying a price. The king of the demons, an evil name by the name of Crowley cursed the Angels and made the mother of Angels sick. She was heavy with child at the time and it appeared that she and the baby would die. This is where our story beginning with the king by his wife side debating the deal he was about to make… Look I know it sounds sad but hang in there alright? It gets really good! Especially once I'm in the story!_

"There is no other way…" The king said holding his wife had in a tight grip. He looked down at her pale but soft face. He still saw all her beauty even though it had been drained by the illness. He blue eyes had faded and her black hair was dry as hay. "I'm so sorry my beloved." The King took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Hot tears swelled in his blue eyes. He stayed this way until he heard a laugh from behind him.

"I can save her you know." The Kings turned around, but only saw a shadow being casted along the great white walls of his chambers.

"If the Angels cannot heal her what makes you think some simple human or demon can?" He protested. Then it creature laughed again; a low, deep, seedy laugh that shook the King to his core.

"I am not normal demon." The voice said and footstep could now be heard and a pair of great yellow eyes stared at the King's blue ones. He knew who it was the second those cold eyes meet his own.

"Azazel… I have no business with you." He said letting his Queen's hand fall to the wayside and standing up in a huff. Azazel smirked at the king and held up his hand.

"You didn't hear me the first time." He said with a sly smile that sent shivers down the kings back. "I can save your wife, with this." A bottle filled with a red liquid had formed in Azazel hand. His yellow eyes flashed and he handed it to the king.

The King turned the bottle around in his hand, he knew what it was. "This is your blood…" His voice trailed off. The blood of a demon was a rare and powerful thing, but the King knew it had to come at a cost. "What do you want for it?" He asked knowing that he would pay anything to save his wife and unborn child.

"With my blood your wife will give birth to a rare and wonderful child. All I ask is that you give me the child when he is born." He said coldly. He left the King with little choice; they would die if she didn't have demon blood. This would at least save his wife and his son.

"You have a Deal." He said looking over at Azazel. "Do we kiss on it now?" He asked knowing all too well how Demon contacts worked. The King had spent years watching both humans and angels alike fall prey to them.

"I rather just have you sign on the dotted line. Save those pretty pink lips for your Queen." With a snap of his fingers a scroll was unrolling in front of the King's eyes. "Just sign and the blood is yours. I would make it quick though…" Azazel shot a glace over at the Queen in the bed, who had begun to coughing up her own blood. The king fell back down beside and cleared the blood for her pale face, trying his best to sooth her.

"It will all be better soon my love." He whispered. Azazel walked over to the King, who was still on his knees and handed his a pen.

"You are running short of time I believe." The King turned to him, meeting those awful yellow eyes. With shaking hands He took the pen and signed the contract. "Done." Azazel said harshly before the King could change his mind. His then disappear into the cold night leaving the King with the final job of feeding his wife the demon's blood.

_Okay so yeah… It's a little dark now. But don't walk out of here like a little bitch. Stick with it man. You should be happy to know that the queen made a fully recovery and she gave birth to the rarest angel you have seen. _

Castiel they name him. Castiel the angel of Thrusday, was his official title since he was born on a thrusday and it was a miracle that he had lived. The king and queen were gushing with pride and happiest and their little bundle of joy. He was their little miracle and baby with pale skin and the brightest blue eyes. The most wonderful, yet strange thing about their child was his wings. Most angels had white or light grey wings. Castiel's however, were a shade of black and shimmering blue like nothing they had seen before. He was special alright.

To celebrate the birth of the prince the king and queen of the angels lit a floating lantern that they turned into a star for their young child. They king and queen were happy, yet they knew it couldn't last. Azazel deal was hanging over their heads and they knew it was only a matter of time until they lost their beautiful blue eyed baby.

Three days after Castiel was born, the Queen found herself placing her child into his cradle. She looked down on his peaceful face and a sad smile played on her face. "Sleep well my love." She tapped the mobile that hung over his cradle and watched as stars that hung on it glowed bright as they spun around.

"He is a gem, my lady… truly." A cold voice said. The Queen's eyes shifted from her sleeping child to the yellow eyed demon standing a few feet away from them. "You know what I am here for."

The Queen nodded and stepped away from her child. She knew the consequences of getting to the middle of a demon deal. She could only watch helplessly as Azazel took her child. Castiel woke up in a fight and started to scream. The Queen wanted nothing more that to reach out and sooth him but with a snap of his fingers, Azazel and her child dissapear without a trace.

Castiel's tiny cries echo though out his room, leaving a sobbing Queen in their wake.

_So old dick eyes here now had the baby Castiel in his clutches. He took him off to the huge ass tower that was hidden in the dark woods that separated the three kingdoms. He placed spells around it so Castiel couldn't fly out and no one could look in. So why did Azazel hide our angel away from the world? Well it turns out when a baby is born with both demon and angel blood some pretty cool mojo is created. Castiel wings would restore youth, health, power. You name it and those wings can fix it. Other angels had mojo too but none as powerful as Castiel. Azazel had Castiel all to himself and with the power Castiel was giving him he soon rose over Crowley and took over hell. And Castiel remained locked in his tower, unaware of the trouble that was brewing. He remained for years and year until one special birthday._

* * *

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think all advice is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone. Hope you all had a good week. I am excited to present my second chapter, like I said last time I have never done a lager muti-chapter fanfiction but I feel like it's going well so far. I have to thank Fallen-Angel-Spirit for all her wonderful help! She is a true gem for helping me back this story the best it can be. My personal goal is to make each chapter just over 1000 words which seems to be happen. This one just hits that mark! I have a really good feeling about how this story is going, so I'll stop talking and let you get reading. Please Enjoy Feathered**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I own a tee shirt with Castiel's face on it and that's kind of the same thing.

* * *

Castiel watched from his window as the sun rose and the moon finally vanished from sight. The sky before him was coloured with pinks and oranges, and the lightest shade of blue had begun to appear on the horizon. Castiel wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch the sky; his wings almost shook with excitement at the thought. Castiel's face fell and he let out a small sigh, knowing he could never leave the safety of the tower. The humans and demons that lurked below may try to cut off his wings and sell them...or worse.

Today, however, was a big day for Castiel; it was his twenty-ninth birthday. Twenty-nine is the age that angels reach maturity and Castiel was hoping that his father may finally allow him to leave his tower.

"I'm going to do it." He said, looking down into his lap at his pet chameleon, Chuck. "Today I'm going to ask father if I can go see those floating stars." He tenderly petted the sleeping chameleon.

Castiel had little to do in his tower so he spent large amounts of time reading, studying, painting and mapping the stars. These stars he was so desperate to see only appeared on his birthday and they floated up to the heavens before disappearing in the night sky. Chuck let out a tiny yawn and looked up at Castiel before sighing. He was clearly upset because Castiel had yet to jump out of the window and fly to freedom.

"Oh stop it you, it's not so bad in here!" Castiel said as he picked Chuck up and gave him a kiss on the head. The chameleon yawned and gave him a look. He then turned away from the window and looked at the clock; it was seven in the morning. He decided it was time to begin his day, cleaning, reading, and doing anything to pass the time really. He grabbed his old trench coat and pulled it one before placing Chuck on his shoulder...it was going to be another long day full of nothing but the same. Castiel wonder to himself,

'When will my life begin...'

_You feel bad for the poor guy. Pretty sure I would have died of boredom by then. Anyways you get the idea; Castiel was desperate to leave so that night when yellow eyes return from the gates of the demon world Castiel decided it was time to tell him about his dreams._

"Castiel, I have returned." Azazel called out to him when he appeared in the middle of the tower. Castiel came running down from his room to greet his father. His nerves were causing him to feel uptight and fidgety.

"Hello father." Castiel said before taking a deep breath. "Father I have somethi.." But he was cut off by Azazel holding up his hand to stop him from speaking.

"Castiel I have had a long tiring day. I think your father needs to be healed slightly." He said running a hand along one of Castiel's wing.

"Oh yes father!" Castiel said closing his eyes and focusing his energy onto his grace. His wings began to glow and Castiel sing quickly.  
"Ypaah olpirt od Zildar, Chisteos Mad Nanaeel Lohoh'lo. Piripsol kures, abramg. Abramg." His wing began to glow and then there was a jolt of energy that passed from Castiel to Azazel so quickly it cause the yellow eyed demon to jump.

"Castiel speak slower and don't mumble, you know I do not like the mumbling." Azazel commanded and Castiel hung his head. He was still petting his wings gently.

"I'm sorry father." Castiel said before looking up and turning to Face Azazel. "Father I have something to ask of you, as you know my birthday is coming up and I am reaching an age of maturity." Castiel found himself being lead over to the full body mirror by his father and the two of them standing in its reflection.

"Look Castiel. Do you see what I see?" Castiel looked over at his father before looking back into the mirror. Azazel continued to speak.  
"I see a strong and powerful young man ready to take on the world. Oh and you are there too."

Castiel sighed and walked away from his father. "Father," Castiel started again. "I want to go see the floating stars for my birthday this year." He finally said keeping his face blank so his father knew he was serious.

"Castiel we have talked about it. The world is a dangerous please for an angel as delicate as you." He said gently to Castiel. "Beside you can see the stars from your window."

"But these are special stars. They only appear on my birthday father. Please, it's the only dream I have ever had." Castiel was ready to beg. All his life he had done what he was told and asked for very little.

"Castiel I said no!" Castiel took a step back at the harsh sound in his father's voice and Azazel sighed. Castiel played with the sleeve on his trench coat and looked at the floor "Great now I'm the bad guy." He took a seat in the chair behind the mirror and Castiel walked towards him and sat down by his feet.

"You are not the bad guy father… I should know better." Castiel said half heartedly. He wanted nothing more than to go and see the stars. At the same time, he wanted his father to know that he respect and that he would listen to him.

"Castiel, you are a silly child." Azazel said petting his wings. "I love you."

"I love you Father more." Castiel said, sadness still looming in his voice.

"I love you most Castiel"

_Yuck! Chick flick monment, but you feel awful for a guy. But don't worry this story is about to get much more interesting. Introducing your one and only narrator to the story; Dean Winchester all around badass coming to the rescue! Wait… What do you mean that's not till next time? Hey, don't you dare cut out on my narrati-_

* * *

**_Please Review! Every little piece of advice makes me a better writer and I totally appreciate 110% ^_^ _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the chapter going up later I wwascamping the last few days and just came home today. This week was a total chaotic mess and I loved every second of it! Anywas I just got home and this was the frist thing I had to dl and its still technical tuseday here so I'm not late. Anyway like alway big thanks to my amazing beta reader for without her the story would be filled with errors. I hope you enjoy reading feathered! **

* * *

Dean was standing on the roof of the angel castle. He sighed as the sun rose over his head. He smirked and called over to Sammy. "Oh man Sammy, one day we will have a view just like this. But with more babes." He joked as Sam tied up a rope to his waist; his bitchface was in full affect.

"Dean, this isn't the time to make jokes man. We have work to do. We need that angel tablet to give to Crowley if…" Dean walked over to his younger and cut him off. Dean already knew the importance of this mission. He felt slightly guilty about stealing from the angels, but most of them were dicks and the demons offer better deals anyways. So the Winchester brothers were off to steal the Angel tablet to give to the former King of Hell. Sam handed Dean a bag so he would have something to place the angel tablet in. "Okay Dean, you ready to do this?" Dean just nodded and gave a small tug on the rope that was now tied around his waist.

"Just don't drop me okay?" Dean said, smirking at his younger brother before climbing down though the tiny skylight. He swung from the skylight frame for a second before Sam steadied his hold on Dean's weight and began to lower him into the throne room. The tablet sat waiting for them. Sam was gentle, slowly lowering him toward the tablet.

This all seemed to easy. The Angels were not stupid but as Dean looked around the room he saw devil traps and salt line. He figured they didn't plan for humans attempting to steal the tablet. Dean was almost there. He reached out and he could just touch it.

"Come to daddy…" He said with a smirk, he finally was low enough to reach out and touch the tablet, gripping it tight so he wouldn't drop it. He wave up to Sam who began to pull him out of the room. They were so close to freedom; Dean could taste it. Of course that feeling was short lived when he heard someone yell.

"Stop right there, you thieving ape!" A patrolling guard of angels saw him and Dean's mind kicked into high gear.

"Damn it!" He yelled as they began to fly toward Dean. He was sure he was caught but Sam somehow managed to get him out of the skylight and close it before the angels could grab a hold of Dean. "Run!" He told his baby brother as he cut the rope with his knife and started down the roof.

"Dean there is no way we can out run freaking angels!" Sam said hurrying after his brother. They scaled down the roof, jumping onto the other side of the fence before carefully walked along the edge, hoping no one would see them.

"Look, once we get into the forest we can lose them there. It's an equal playing field, home free if you will." Dean said to his brother and they began to make their way toward the forest, hiding behind walls and carts and looking out to make sure the coast was totally clear.

They were less than twenty yard from the city gates that lead out into the wild forest. There were no angels in sight, just one stupid-looking horse. Dean nodded at Sam and the two began to creep over to the gate. The second they were in the horse's line of sight it neighed loudly and glared at the brothers. Dean finally notice what the horse was wearing: a bridle marked with gold angels wings, the same symbol of the royal guard. Dean cursed under his breath and began to sprint toward the gate.

"There they are!" The Winchesters heard from behind them, "Get them!" Another voiced yelled louder than the last.

"We have to split up!" Sam said glancing over at his brother as they came upon the forest. "You go left I go right." Dean nodded and the brothers spilt. The angels were still hot on the Winchester's trail.

_Man, you should have been there for the chase. I was all like, hiding in tree and kicking angel ass and…I'm not lying I am simply choosing to tell the reader the best parts of my epic battle. Well either way I soon lose those angel dicks and __the__ stupid horse that sold us out. But that didn't mean I was out of the clear yet._

Dean was lost now. Sam was god knows where with god knows who and it was his entirely his fault. He walked around in what felt like circles, seemingly forever. He didn't know what to do. His feet were sore and his back was killing him. His shirt was stained with dirt and sweat, and that was just not appealing one bit. Dean had made his way to yet another clearing when he stumbled upon a sight he had never seen before.

It was a tower. A very large, grey stone tower sat in the middle of a peaceful clearing. Dean carefully walked towards it. It seemed to be abandoned, and as he walked around it to check it out, he noticed there was no door leading to the top.

'Well' Dean thought to himself. 'I guess I am climbing it.' Dean took out his two daggers and stuck them into the wall. The brickwork was not laid perfectly and it provided him with places to grip with his feet. One dagger was forced into the wall followed by another as Dean pulled himself up the tower. His mind raced, imagining what would greet him as he reached the top.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime of climbing to Dean, he pulled himself though a window and landed in a room. He was slightly surprised by this. Dean was hoping for a room full of treasure and instead he got a comfy living room with a roaring fire and a large red reading placed in front. Other than the light from the fire the room was dark and Dean could barely see.

"Hello?" Dean asked, looking around for another person. Someone was here. The place was too clean and together to be abandoned. "I promise I will not hurt you." He said turning around. Dean swore he heard movement behind him. He turned again to see a broom handle flying towards him before hitting him in the face. Dean fell backwards. The blow confused him, and muddled his brain.

BAM!

Another hit over his head and the room was now blurry. Dean felt another hit which threw him into a state of unconsciousness.

Castiel, who had been the one attack this unknown man with a broom stared down at him, his blue eyes wide and a slight smirk on his face.

"Broom handles... Who knew? So am I still too weak to be let out on my own father?" Castiel asked his broom and then looked at Chuck. The chameleon was still sitting on his shoulder, and was shaking his head at Castiel's silly interaction. "Be quiet you and help me figure out where to put him!"

_Okay look here you! It takes more than a broom handle to knock Dean Winchester down! Let's get that straight. But I guess it's a good thing. Castiel finally thought he had a way to prove to his father he was ready for the world. About time too! But we don't get to see that until the next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we are again. I feel like a awful writer for taking so long but life had a funny way of taking you away from your ****computer. Anyways I don't have much to say other than enjoy and please review! Also thank you to those who are sticking with me. Your support means the world to me :-) **

* * *

Opening it to find a strange tablet with markings Castiel swore he had seen before. He ran a hand down it and the sensation made his wings feel funny. It was as if he wings were gaining a power they had lost a long time ago. Castiel looked around and found a pot to hide it in, knowing that it must be something of important if it had such a power effect on Castiel.

The wardrobe held the intruder almost perfectly, Castiel did have to place a chair up against the door to stop him from falling out. Chuck seemed far to entertained, a lager smile played across his face as he watched Castiel struggle to get the man into the wardrobe. Castiel finally had him all looked up and took a seat next to it. He picked up his chameleon and sighed.

"If this doesn't prove to father that I can handle myself I don't know what will Chuck. I took him out all on my own and that had to be good enough." Chuck just shrugged and closed his eyes and Cas sighed, and he rolled his eyes.

Castiel couldn't help but feel a small bit of pride growing inside of him. He had never felt pride before. His father never gave Castiel a compliment on his work or even a good job. He simple got a reminder that his father once did the same thing but better. So taking out a strange man all by himself was a proud moment for Castiel. His father had to believe him now and had to see he was strong and smart enough to take on the outside world.

And as if on cue, Castiel heard the sounds of the wind and turned to see his father standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello father." Castiel said chreely. Normally he was straight faced and his voice is void of feeling, but he was feeling proud of himself and ready to prove he could handle leaving.

"Why Castiel," Azazel said stepping towards Castiel and running a hand down his wings. "You sound happy. What am I saying of course you are happy, it is your birthday after all." He said with a smile and Castiel forced himself to turn up the corners of his mouth.

"Yes it is, and father you know how I said I want to go outside will I have somet-" Castiel was cut off by Azazel holding up his hand. His yellow eyes standing intensely into Castiel's blue one's and send shivers down the angels spine.

"Castiel we talked about this and I said no." He said sternly before turning to head into the kitchen. "It's dangerous out there with the demons and thugs. There is poison ivy and quick sand!"

"But father I can prove-" Castiel walked towards his father but Azazel turn around and interjected again.

"Castiel I said no, that is the end of this."

"But father please list…" Castiel was begging and he wanted to hit his father in order to make him listen.

"NO! Castiel I said no and that is the end of it. Now stop talking about it please!" Azazel turned away from his son in order to avoid seeing the hurt written across Castiel's face.

Castiel, who was resisting the temptation to run to his room and hide, looked back and the cupboard where his mysterious intrudor was. He thought for a second before coming up with a plan. It was crazy but it just might work. It would only work if he could convince his father to leave the tower.

"Father… I do have a present I would want for my birthday. It was silly to dream of those… stars." He began to say and Azazel turned to face his son.

"What is it Castiel." He sounded exasperated, as if he was done wanted to talk or even look at his son.

"I want a new set of encyclopedias, from the Lawrence library." He said flatly hoping his father would buy into the lie.

Castiel was not a good liar. In his younger and more impulsive years he would make failed attempt after failed attempt to leave the tower. Azazel could always see though his lies however and found some way to guilt him into staying put.

"_What if you get trampled by rhino! Caught by a Wingdigo! You are left for dead! And there I'm left to die alone and cold without my son!" _

Those words still clear in Castiel's mine the day he lied about children being lost in the forest and wanting to go help them.

"Lawrence is a three day trip Castiel. Will you be alright all on your own during this time?"

"I know I will be as long as I am up here." That earned Castiel a smile from Azazel and a gentle hand running though his wings.

"I be back in three days time, I love you Castiel." His father said as he picked up his cloak and pulled it over his head. Castiel grabbed a basket and prepped a bit of food for his father journey and handed it to him.

"I love you more father."

"I love you most Castiel." And with a flash Azazel was gone from the room, leaving Castiel to deal with the man lock inside his wardrobe.

_Okay I'm awake and I'm back baby! So yeah Castiel totally did some sneaky shit to get around Azazel. But… what do you mean I don't get to save the day just yet? Geez lady you are killing me. I'm supposed to be this bad ass hunter and you got me passed out in a wardrobe. You shut up you don't control me! _

Dean hits himself on the head.

_OW! What the fuck lady! Ughhh this is going it be a long story I can tell._

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know by leaving a review!**


End file.
